You make me sick, James Potter!
by Hailey
Summary: This is really a better version of another story. A L/J, duh. my first fic, so judge nicely


"Do you really think this will work

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you know the drill. I own squat, except Seneca, Jake, and the plot, blah blah blah; J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Author's note: Guys go easy on me, please. This is my first fanfic, and I'm trying. I'm not going to say no flamers, because if you hate it that much your entitled to you opinion, so go ahead and yell at me if you want. I know the story starts out slow, but nothing bugs me more than having a story that is really short and slopped together. I tried ----Hailey

"Do you really think this will work?" Seneca wondered for the millionth time that day. "Lily?" Lily didn't answer; she was tired of hearing her best friend, Seneca Terris, asking her that question. 

"Lily?" Seneca whispered again, as they crept along the side of Lily's sister's bed. Seneca, still thinking that Lily didn't hear her, dumb blonde that she was, tapped Lily on the shoulder. "LILY?" Lily's sister, Petunia, snorted in her sleep. The two froze, thinking that Petunia was awake. 

"How many times have I told you? She hates frogs, you know that. Duh."

"You've told me before?" Seneca whispered sassily. Half wondering for real, half just to annoy Lily." It worked. Lily elbowed her friend hard in the ribs. Seneca had to put her hand over her mouth to make sure Petunia the muggle didn't wake up. 

"But……." Seneca said again, obviously she had already forgotten that to pull this off, Petunia had to be asleep. "Won't this make your sister mad?" Doesn't she hate you? You said that she wont even talk to you. Do you really want her to be angry with you?"

"At least if she yells at me she won't be pretending I don't exist." Lily said through clenched teeth. "But, if you shut up, she won't know I did it, I DO have a brother, you know."

"But David's a muggle too……"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You have a brother, and a very cute twin brother, you know how they are, they love to play tricks on people." Seneca sat there for another thirty seconds before she suddenly got it.

"Oh, yea. I knew that."

"Why Me?"

"Your just special, I guess." Seneca giggled, and Petunia turned over, causing her and Lily to hold their breath yet again.

"Okay, we're going to do this, gimme the frog."

"He has a name, you know," Seneca said silkily 

"Fine." Lily blew a piece or auburn hair out of her eyes. "Give me Warty"

Seneca stifled a giggle and handed Warty over to Lily, who crept up the rest of the way to her sister's bed. She was relived to see that Petunia only had her head rested on half of her pillow. Lily opened the zipper and carefully stuck Warty into the pillowcase. She closed the zipper and turned to Seneca, who was watching with anxiousness, her eyes glittering.

"All done," she whispered in the semi-darkness. She pulled Seneca to her feet, "Come on, let's go."

Seneca tiptoed behind her friend, who was almost out the door. _Almost home free,_ Lily thought, when Seneca had a blonde moment. She stubbed her toe on the carpet (kinda hard to do, isn't it, except for a blonde) and let out a scream. It echoed into the hall and Petunia woke up immediately, she shot a look of pure hatred to Lily, and noticed something, Warty to be exact, in her pillowcase. Another, louder scream sounded that afternoon. 

"LILY. YOU…YOU…DARN IT LILY! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Mrs. Evans came in, and glared at Petunia. It was obvious that she liked Lily better. And it showed in Lily's punishments. 

"Lillian…" She started, but Petunia was shrieking with terror at the sight of a large frog in her pillowcase. Lily rushed over and pulled it out, and tried to hide it behind her back, to no avail. It hopped out of her hands and into Seneca's lap, who was still sitting on the floor, nursing her toe. 

"Mom, I…I…I didn't put him in there, honest." She tried to put on a face of pure innocence. "Dave did, and I was just coming in to look for the frog, because…because." She but her lip, "because I saw him put it in her pillowcase." It was the lamest excuse she had ever made up, and miraculously, it worked. Mrs. Evans patted her red-haired daughter on the head. "That's a good dear," She praised and walked out of the room." Petunia stared, open-mouthed. She made a "humph" sound and stalked out of the room, sulking, but not before giving her sister a look of death. Seneca and Lily exchanged secret high fives and merrily skipped out of the bedroom, with Seneca, yet again, stubbing her toe. 

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH" No, not him, not here, not now." Lily groaned and put her head in her hands. "Not James. Not the insanely annoying, insanely energetic, insanely stuck-up, insanely insane player and prankster." 

"You forgot insanely cute." Seneca said as she chomped another pumpkin pasty. 

"I left it out because it didn't apply. You know, like saying you have brains."

"It does too." Lily was licking the icing off her fingers and reaching for a jumbo-sized chocolate frog. She didn't notice what Lily said to her about having no brains. "If he wasn't so darn cute I would hate him just as much as you do. You just don't see it. Probably because your too busy thinking about how to kill him without getting caught."

Lily and Seneca were on the train to Hogwarts, starting out their fourth year. The train had just arrived, and the best friends were dreading the arrival of James and his cronies. (At least Lily was) Seneca was sitting there, looking like a professional model. With her blonde hair that was curled around her face and shoulders, and alert blue eyes set with long, black, full lashes. She was pretty tall for not even being 14 yet. Lily was sitting there looking equally pretty with her wavy auburn hair that was so long she almost sat on it, but her electric green eyes were full of hatred, thinking of James. She clenched her hands into fists.

"What…" she said, speaking slowly and forcefully "Did, I ever do to him."

Seneca finished her chocolate frog and yelped as she tried to stand up, because her foot fell asleep and it wouldn't budge. She plopped down again, and started ticking reasons off her fingers.

"You tried to feed him to a hippogriff, you dyed his hair pink in his sleep, put head shrinking potion in his cereal, fed his pet rat to your cat, set his dress robes on fire, threw him in the lake, pushed him into the…the…" She was thinking of the word. "………into the whomping willow, dared him to……"

"OKAY, OKAY, CHILL!" Lily yelled, dreading her to say anymore. "So I HAVE been horrible to him. I have done everything possible besides trying to shove him down the kitchen sink."

"You have tried to do that, Lil."

"FINE! So I have, like he's never done anything to me." Lily snorted and crossed her arms.

"Oh, but he has, how could you forget?"

Lily was thinking about killing Seneca for her blondeness when, all of a sudden, James and his cronies came in. Sirius at first, holding his wand up like a sword.

"Surrendah!" he said at Remus, in a fake accent, who was battling him with his wand. 

"Nevah!" hissed Remus, in an even cornier accent. Seneca giggled, Lily glared.

James jumped in the battle, and in an instant sparks were whizzing in the air. Lily squealed despite her hate for the sparks looked just like fireworks. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Lily by the neck. Lily squirmed but she couldn't get away. He pulled her up and said to James in his insanely corny accent.

"Don't make a move or the redhead gets it." James put his wand down, and deliberately took a step forward. So close Lily could see his eyes boring into hers. He grinned and said "So…can you kill her now?" 

Lily was so outragged that she flung her hands down but she couldn't reach her wand, so she did the best she could, and she gave James a good, hard kick between the legs. (uh-huh, yep right there. I can be so evil hehe) The smile faded from James's face and it drained up color. Sirius released Lily and brought his hand to his mouth. "Dang, that must have hurt. I felt that one, jeeze." Seneca was overcome my silent giggles. Remus dropped his wand and his jaw at the same time. Lily, feeling quite pleased with herself, walked up to Remus and used her hand to shut his mouth, before batting her eyelashes and whispering "It's not nice to stare." Before, James was okay, that is. He stood up, for he had fallen to the floor in pain, and stalked over to Lily, who was trying to get Seneca to stop laughing. She was pounding the floor, trying to catch her breath. 

James bent over to Lily and said icily "This…is…war." Lily felt a cold dread wash up her spine. _Oh no, I hardly remember any spells, oh shoot, shoot shoot shoot!_ But she stood up and tried to sound confident, after all, James still looked as if he was in pain. "Bring it on." She said.

James raised his wand, he opened his mouth, but no sooner then he thought up a spell to throw at Lily that a squat old witch came up with a tray of goodies. James quickly put his wand down. Lily put on an innocent smile. Seneca, on the other hand, sprinted up to the witch and began buying her heart out. It was obvious that she was going to be a long time. The witch sighed "You just pick out what you want, dear. I'm gonna open this window, bit warm." She waddled over and opened the window, just as Seneca opened a strange looking lollipop. She paid the witch and turned back to her candy. I fine mist if glitter was blowing from it in the wind. James suddenly found himself starring at Lily, almost in a new light. Glitter was in her hair and eyelashes, and her hair was blowing softly in the wind. James goggled at Lily for about a minute, when Sirius came up and waved his hand in James's face. When Sirius saw what James was looking at, he looked angry, but almost slightly amused. He grabbed James's arm and stomped out into an empty car, dragging a startled James, with Remus and Peter trotting after.

Sirius slammed James against the wall and gave him a cold stare. Remus and Peter gathered around James, wondering whether they should be angry or amused. Seeing Sirius giving James a look of death, they both tried to twist their faces into angry ones, but they busted out laughing instead. Sirius peered into James's eyes.

"So, she's gotten to you now, too." He stated. James looked around, still very confused. "What?" he blurted out, looking from Sirius's face to Remus and Peter. "Who's gotten to me?" 

"Lily, duh." Peter said. He collapsed into laughter again.

"Lillian Evans, the red-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor fourth year. Top in her class." He was enjoying this now. "Soon to be a prefect, Lily. Hmmm…should ickle Jamiekins tell Lily that he liiiiiiiiikes her?" Peter opened his mouth to say more, but Sirius picked a wrapper from a chocolate frog and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You heard the idiot." Sirius said, jerking his thumb to a choking Peter. 

"I do not like Lily!" James said wildly. "I would never like her. Why, the way she…she…she kicked me in my…you know. And…" He was telling the truth, he didn't like her…yet. He looked around the room for help. "Remus." He snapped. Remus stuck out his tongue. "Is Seneca pretty?" "Well she is gorgeous." He said in a tone that would point out that his shirt was blue. James pressed on. "But you don't like her…right?"

"Heck no." Remus said in the same tone of voice. James looked like that's what he needed.

"See?" James said. "Remus thinks that Seneca is pretty, but does he like her? No." It's the same for me." He realized what he was saying, and blushed. "I…I think that Lily is quite good-looking, but, she's still that same smart mouthed girl." He turned and quickly walked away. Remus whispered silently to Sirius and Peter, who has just gotten the chocolate frog wrapper out of his mouth. 

"I don't like the girl." He sniggered. "I worship her."

(About a month later)

"James…" Sirius said, waving a hand in front of James's face. He was, yet again, staring at Lily in Potions class. Staring at Lily was rapidly becoming one of James's favorite pastimes. "James…?Prongs?" Sirius asked again, questionably. "Humph" he said. And slumped back in his seat. They were having potions with the Slytherins, and one other person seemed to enjoy staring to Lily's wavy, shiny auburn hair. "Hey James, you got competition." Still no answer. Sirius kicked James hard under the table. He snapped back to reality. 

"Huh?" James asked, almost sleepily.

"Serverus is staring at Lily." 

"So?" Asked James. He was being very calm about this. As if he didn't know he was caught staring at Lily again. "It's not like I like Lily." The look Sirius gave him told James that he had been staring at Lily again. All the color drained from his face. He gritted his teeth. "I do NOT like her." And it was partially true. James didn't know how he felt for her. He could still feel hatred for all the things she had done to him, but when she has just sitting there, not hating James, he felt almost peaceful. All of a sudden SPLAT!

James turned around, sitting behind him, was Lucious Malfoy. He had flicked an everwet spitball into the back of James's head. Lucious grinned an evil grin.

"You seem to have something on the back of you head, Potter."

"Shut up Luscious." James said automatically for the millionth time

Lucious's grin faded. The only thing in the world he hated more than James was being called Luscious, which he got from people daily. He tried to sneer but the teacher, Professor Marcellino, turned around. Professor Marcillino was a down to earth, no fighting teacher. When he saw Lucious sneer, he immediately looked as if he was going to cry. He called himself caring. Everyone else called him a pixie. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please, do try to smile today. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and listen," He out his hand to his ear and looked out the window. He breathed a deep lung full of air. "And the birds are singing." Lucious rolled his eyes and frowned. This made Professor Marcellino's eyes water. He blew his nose. "Mr. Malfoy…" He began, but Lucious put on a very forced smile. This seemed to make the Professor happy.

"Okay, now since we're all okay, we can get started. Today we are discussing the opposite of a love potion." He looked around the room, and continued. "It's not called a hate potion, though." He laughed at his own joke, an entire class room full of student's eye's rolled at once. "It merely takes the two back to a friendly level. It should be called more of a friendship potion, and if two people hate eachother, friends they will become. Now, time for partners." He looked at his list of names. "Austin,…Alexis Austin and…Peter." Lexie walked over and sat next to Peter. "Evans…Lillian-" Lily interrupted him "It's Lily, Professor, Lily." "Very well, LILY Evans and…" A smile crossed his face, "Potter. Come on James, make room for Lillia- I mean, Lily." Lily glared at Professor Marcellino and sat down next to James, she scooted as far away from his as possible. Sirius was still on the other side of him. James felt a nudge.

"Look who it is, Prongs, your old enemy, oh or should I say-OW!" James had kicked Sirius. Sirius immediately got up and sat next to Remus, who had Seneca as a partner. He grinned and shot James thumbs up. James looked away and his eyes fell on Lily's hair. That's all he could see of her. She had her head turned and was starring at Seneca's twin brother, Jake. 

"Err…Lily?" James said. "Maybe we should just get this over with." Lily turned her emerald eyes on James, and shifted in her seat, so she was facing him.

"I can't believe I have to become your friend." She barked. "I hate you James." James was shocked. "What do you have about me, he said, and smiled his mischievous smile.

"First of all, I hate that smile." James dropped his smile. Lily continued. "I hate the way you were happy when I died your hair pink. I hate the way you look like you stuck your tongue in an electrical socket." Lily realized that James had no clue what that was, she blushed and went on. "I hate to way all my friends don't hate you because they think you're cute." She scowled. "I hate the way your cronies hang around you all the time. I hate the way you can get away with everything. I hate the way the only student that hates you besides me is Lucious. I hate the way you always make fun of me. I hate the lies you tell Jake. I-" James had had enough. He put his hand over her mouth. Lily pulled his hand away. "Don't you every touch me again! Ever! EVER!" she was about to leap up and curse James, but the Professor was putting the ingredients on the board. Lily's face was twisted in anger as she cut up her dragon toes. Professor Marcellino stopped them for a second. 

"Remember, you have to pull the hair out at it's root, and you can't pull out your own hair, your partner has to do it for you." "I can't believe he has to touch me again." She was ready for his hair, at last. 

"Go ahead drop in a piece of your filthy hair." She said, not looking at him. "You have to pull it out your self, that's what the Professor said." 

"Oh fine." She reached up and yanked a handful of hair out of James's head. "YOW! Don't do that, you'll leave me bald." James yelled, rubbing his head. 

"You can't look any worse than you already do, don't worry." She said, stirring the ingredients all together. 

Now it was James's turn. "Err…I need your hair." Lily grunted and James stood up. He goggled at it. Her hair was so shiny, and so long. He carefully picked out a piece, being careful not to hurt her. Her hair was a good three feet long. James put in the hair and looked at Lily. He was amazed to see that she was starring at him, looking madder than ever.

"What do you want?" Her face was red. "Nothing," James said quickly. Lily looked him over. "Then how come you didn't just yank my hair out, like I did?"

"Well, if we're gonna be friends in a minute, we might as well give the potion a chance, huh?" Lily's face softened into a small smile. "I guess so." Not a minute later, though, she turned mad again, because James was giggling at her. "What?" she snapped. 

"You have beetle guts on your face." Lily looked horrified. She rubbed her face madly. "Is if off?" 

"Now you have more beetle guts on your face." He pointed to her hand. It had beetle guts on it. I leg or two, also. 

"Get if off!" James knew that she didn't want him touching her. "Lily," he said. "Drink the potion first, if we're friends, you won't care if I get you something to wipe it off with." Lily shrugged and downed the potion in one gulp. Her eye's fluttered, and she blinked. 

"Hi James!" She squealed. "Nice day huh?" 

"Yeah, yeah, nice day. Hold on." James conjured up a damp rag with his wand. "Here. For the beetle guts." Lily stared at it. "Well?" she asked. "Well what?" 

"Aren't you gonna wipe the beetle guts off for me?" James sat there. "Yeah." He mumbled. He stood up and scooted his chair over. His eyes were about three inches away from hers. 

"There you go…" James said softly. "Thanks," Lily said, not giving it a second thought. She jumped up and grabbed James's hand. 

"Come on." She urged. "Let's go over here."

After about an hour of talking with Lily, the potion finally wore off. Before it did, however, James and Lily were holding hands, talking to Remus and Seneca. Lily looked at her hand, holding James's hand and screamed.

"WHY AM I TOUCHING YOU! YOU…YOU…THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FRIENDSHIP POTION, NOT A LOVE POTION."

"Lily, how many pieces of my hair did you put in?" He almost had to yell it, for Lily was already halfway across the room.

"Five or six, filthy, black, untidy, Potter hairs!"

"That's why it didn't work right, you should have only put in one." James said in a know-it-all voice. Lily got even madder.

"I DRANK FIVE OR SIX OF YOUR HAIRS! EWW! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" she ran out of potions, leaving her books.

James was listening to Remus as they were walking to their next class, when Sirius backed James into a wall. Sirius was looking at him with laughing eyes.

"You do like Lily. You two were holding hands." Sirius pointed out. Peter and Remus stared. "I do not. It was the potion. It did that, not me." Sirius leaned in and his voice was barely a whisper.

"You never drank yours."

(In the girls dormitory)

"I…CAN'T…BELIEVE…I…TOUCHED…THAT…LITTLE…SLIMY…SELF-OBSESSED…PIECE…OF…CRAP!" Obviously Lily.

"Oh, you'll live, lil. Life goes on." Seneca said, putting another layer of lipstick on her already scarlet lips. 

"Yea, easy for you to say, you didn't touch him." Lily was in a state of outrage. "You know what I would like to do? Rip off his thing and staple it to his head! HAHAHA!" Lily was wringing her hands. 

"It's so obvious he likes you it's not funny." Seneca pointed out carelessly. She realized what she did. She looked scared. Lily was giving her a death stare. Seneca swallowed hard.

"What did you say?" 

"Well, it is. He always stares at you, and…and, you know when you were holding his hand, he never drank his potion. It would be cool to trick him, if you really want to." Seneca was in a frenzy, babbling in hopes that Lily wouldn't kill her. "See, at the ball that's coming up, you could pretend you like him, and then break his heart." She was talking faster, and Lily was closing in on her. "It would be so funny, and he would hate you again…" Seneca gulped and shut her eyes. Lily's hands were an inch from Seneca's neck. She paused. "You're a genius, Seneca! We could do just that. Come on, lets go tell Jake, so he wont think I really like James." She grabbed Seneca's hand and skipped off to the common room. 

Lily sprinted out and plopped right in front of Seneca's twin brother, Jake. He had his sisters long lashed blue eye's and, wavy dirty-blonde hair that fell to the middle of his ears. Jake was the only boy Lily ever liked. And to her great surprise he asked her to the ball, which was to be up and running in a week. This was a different kind of ball, though. It was muggle based, the boys would wear tuxedo's and the lady's would wear dresses instead of robes. 

"Hi, Jakey boy." Lily grinned and blushed as Jake turned his head to look at her. He was about to say something, when Seneca cut in.

"Oh, it's Jake, my whittle baby brother." Seneca wrapped her arms around his head as if she was talking to a two-year-old. She never let him forget that she was born two minutes before him. Jake sighed and pulled his giggling sister off him, and struck a lop-sided grin at Lily. But before he could say a word, she started.

"Oh, your sister had the greatest idea!" She exclaimed, talking very fast. "See, you know that dancy thing? Well, Seneca had the greatest idea, I'm gonna pretend to like that slimy little filth of a-" Seneca hit Lily hard in the shoulder, and she decided that she better insult James later. "And…and..." she lost her train of thought. It was all for the better though, because Seneca started again with her brother.

"Jakey, Jakey, Jakey…how have you been, whittle brother? I haven't seen you in two wholey woley hours! I've missed my whittle bro." She pinched his cheek and grinned at Lily. "Isn't he just soooooooooo cute when you do that?" Jake started cussing at Seneca, and her hand flew over his mouth. He bit her, and she pulled away.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She grabed her hand and started shaking it up and down. As her hand was flailing in the air, James and his gang walked in. Seneca was walking backwards, jumping up and down, shaking her hand. Her hand hit James had in the cheek. 

"I feel sorry for you." Lily said, happy that Seneca hit him.

"She didn't hurt me!" James protested, rubbing his cheek. "I don't feel sorry for you, I feel sorry for Seneca. SHE had to touch you." Lily flashed James her award winning smile, and his eyes got misty. Lily remembered that Seneca said he liked her, and dropped her smile. Sirius kept looking at James with an amused expression on her face. _Oh jeeze, why can't he just hate me?_ She thought to herself. But she decided to make sure that James hated her. She would become a royal pest, she thought to herself as she smiled, and she dropped it again when James looked at her.

"James, why don't you just tell her?" Sirius bugged his friend for the millionth time that day. "Tell her what? That I hate her?" James refused to believe that he liked Lily, be even he could see that he no longer hated her. Sirius grinned and threw his smelly sock at James, it hit him on his forehead. His eyes flashed.

"You are sooooo dead, little man!" and James threw the sock back, this time, Sirius dodged it and pulled out some squashed snacks from their last Hogsmeade trip. He pelted James with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. James was pulling a bean out of his ear when Sirius hit him square in the nose with a squashed pumpkin pasty. 

Remus walked into the common room to see James with icing on his nose, while Sirius had smashed chocolate frogs in his long hair. Peter caught sight of James aiming at him, squeaked, and ran behind Remus, who was carrying what looked like a bit of old parchment under his arm.

"I thought he were going to have a clean meeting this time, huh guys?" said Remus, who was eyeing James and Sirius. Sirius looked at the pasty he was about to throw at Peter, and hid it behind his back. "We weren't doing anything." Remus just glared and unrolled the parchment on the table, within two minutes they were deep in conversation. Then, Lily, Seneca, and Jake strolled in. Lily sat down next to Remus, who was pointing to things on an old piece of parchment.

"Oooooooooo, watcha doin?" Lily said in the most annoying voice she could muster. 

"It's confidential." Sirius snapped

Lily counted on her fingers "Con-fi-den-tial. Wow! Did you figure that word out all by yourself, Sirius? I never know you had it in you."

"Well why don't you just go back to the dormitary, or is the one for big-headed freaks not built yet? Oh, I'm sorry." Seneca said in mock sorrow. 

"I think these four need some sympathy." Jake. "At the count of three, one…two…three…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" All three of them said together. 

"So, watcha doin, ugly?" Lily plopped next to James. He stared back.

"U-ugly?" he stammered back in response. "Well, look at you, with your…with your…"

"With my what?" answered Lily coolly, knowing that not a hair was out of place. James closed his mouth and stared out the window. Remus, Peter, and Sirius gapped at James. He always had good comebacks, and here he was, staring out the window. 

Jake took this moment to snack the piece of parchment off the table. He took out his wand and started poking it and muttering."Err…nice piece of parchment you got there." Suddenly, curly writing started swirling off the page.

Mr. Moony would like to point out that you need a brain to figure out what this paper is hiding __

Mr. Padfoot agrees and would like to advise Jakey-boy to cut his hair, the music loving hippie.

Mr. Prongs would like to admit that it should be the long haired dope smoking hippie, and that Mr. Terris needs to wear more deodorant.

Mr. Wormtail kindly asks Jake to kind his own business, and as an afterthought he has toliet paper trailing from his shoe.

Jake looked astonished. He just stared, and before you know it, all three of them were laughing hysterically at what the paper had said. Then Jake looked down, sure enough, there was toilet paper stuck to his shoe, this made them laugh even harder.

"Let me see!" Lily chirped and she grabbed the paper and started poking it, sure enough, more words began to appear. Within minutes messages had been written from Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. Lily stared. "Why hasn't Prongs insulted me.?" She turned to James. "PRONGS!" She yelled. "Why haven't you insulted me? Lost your touch?" Then, Lily knew. _He wont insult me because he likes me_. It finally dawned on her. She threw the paper at him and glared. 

"Lily? Jamie here has to tell you something." Peter said, trying not to crack up. James shifted nervously in his arm chair. He thought hard.

"Yeah, err… I just have to tell that all the bugs aren't worked out in this, umm, paper yet." Sirius smacked his head in his hand. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"That was soooo lame." Remus declared. "That wasn't it." Sirius said sadly. She hated James so much, and yet he couldn't even hate her back. She pretended that she thought that's what James had to say. 

"Nice insult." She sneered and shoved a pasty she found on the floor in his face. She gave him a good, hard kick in the knee and stalked out. Sirius turned to James. He shook his head slowly and started to walk off. James tried to start another food fight again, and he threw the pasty that Lily put on his face. But Sirius just caught it and dropped it on the floor. 

~*~*~There, it comes to a real ending for now. No I'm gonna write more. Just tell me if you liked it. For now though, I have some reports to do.* groans and punches her TV screen * oh well ~*~*~*


End file.
